Jugando con fuego
by lanaparrilla
Summary: Una cena inesperada y varios encuentros incómodos destapan sentimientos ocultos. Principio de Swan Queen.
1. Hot Blooded

**A/N:** Hola! Lo prometido es deuda. Os dejo el primer capítulo de la historia que os prometí en _Dreaming with a broken Heart_. Preparad vuestro corazones para un romance al estilo Swan Queen. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Los comentarios son siempre agradecidos ;)

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, si lo hiciesen, Regina y Emma no estarían juntas solo en mi imaginación. La canción que utilizo es _Hot Blooded_ de Foreigner.

* * *

**La cena inesperada**

Cualquier otro día, Regina no disfrutaría de su tarde sola en casa sabiendo que su hijo correteaba por la ciudad con la Sheriff rubia de dudoso pasado, pero hoy era distinto. Después de la semana de problemas que había tenido intentando controlar a la marea furiosa de población, después de sufrir un apagón general en todo Storybrooke, había decidido que esta tarde iba a ser para ella.

Primero se había regalado un baño largo y relajante. La bañera estaba llena de agua, el bote de burbujas estaba vacío y se había ido formando una neblina con olor a vainilla a causa de las velas aromáticas encendidas. No fue hasta que se acomodó en la bañera cuando se dio cuenta de toda la tensión que había estado acumulando durante toda la semana. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sonido relajante de la música. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, todavía le quedaban otras tres horas de silencio y descanso.

Después del baño y de negarse a subirse de nuevo a los tacones, bajó a la cocina dispuesta a cocinar una tarta de manzana para Henry. A pesar de que su relación no había sido la misma desde que leyó el libro, Regina tenía la esperanza de que todo volviese a ser como antes, aunque poco podía hacer ahora que la tal Emma Swan había decidido quedarse. Regina estaba enfadada, ya se había encargado de dejarlo claro, pero lo peor era que también estaba triste y eso parecía que nadie lo veía, ni siquiera su hijo. El efecto del baño se estaba pasando y sentía que si no hacía nada para volver a subir su ánimo, acabaría llorando o rompiendo algo. Apartando esos pensamientos que habían inundado su mente, cogió su móvil, puso el volumen al máximo y comenzó a cantar _Hot Blooded_ mientras terminaba de poner la tarta en el horno e iba dando saltos por su cocina.

Ya era la décima vez que la canción se repetía, pero las copas de sidra que había ido bebiendo habían hecho que su ánimo no decayese. Sacó la tarta del horno y se preparó para volver a cantar el estribillo de la canción.

'_I'm hot blooded, check it and see. Feel the fever burning inside of me. Come on baby, do you do more than dance? __I'm...'_ – Subida a la mesa de la cocina había comenzado a cantar utilizando una cuchara de madera como micrófono, y para su horror, cuando abrió los ojos, vio con espanto que su hijo la miraba divertido y que a su lado, una rubia con la boca abierta no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

* * *

Su reacción no fue rápida, todavía estaba procesando la información. Emma se había dado cuenta de eso y se anotó un punto mentalmente, había logrado pillar por sorpresa a la alcaldesa y la sensación le gustaba. Con las mejillas coloradas, sin saber exactamente si era a causa del alcohol o de la vergüenza, Regina se bajó casi tirándose de la mesa y corriendo fue a poner lejos de la vista de la intrusa la botella, ahora medio vacía, de sidra. _Acabo de interrumpir la fiesta privada de Regina, otro punto para mí_, pensó Emma.

El silencio que se creó en la sala no era más incómodo que ver a Regina fulminando a Emma con la mirada, así que Henry decidió que era el momento de intervenir, aunque sabía que no iba a mejorar las cosas.

'_Mamá'_ – El tono de su voz no pasó desapercibido por Regina, intentó ocultar el dolor que le producía saber que solo se dirigía a ella de esa forma porque quería pedirle algo, aún así, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. _'He invitado a Emma a cenar a casa, ¿te parece bien?'_ – La sonrisa fue el toque final para que Regina no pudiese negarse. Su hijo sabía bien ganarse a su madre.

'_Sube a tu habitación a cambiarte. La señorita Swan y yo, prepararemos la mesa._' – Eso no se lo esperaba, ¿solo hacía falta una sonrisa para ganarse a la fría y manipuladora alcaldesa? Emma quería huir, pero no tenía ninguna intención de decepcionar al niño. _'Henry, acuérdate de lavarte las manos antes de bajar.'_ – La máscara había vuelto de nuevo a la cara de Regina y mientras su hijo feliz subía las escaleras, le dirigió una mirada a Emma dejando muy claro que presentarse en su casa por sorpresa no había sido una buena idea.

'_Ahora, señorita Swan, si no le importa, ya que se ha autoinvitado a cenar a mi casa, podría ayudarme a poner la mesa.'_ – Era obvio que la sugerencia era una orden y Regina lo sabía, porque ya se había dado la vuelta y había empezado a andar hacia donde se encontraban los platos.

Para su sorpresa, Emma se quedó demasiado tiempo mirando a la morena caminar. Incluso su pijama estaba perfecto. Esto le sorprendía más que nada porque el espectáculo que había dado bailando encima de la mesa debería haber hecho que se despeinase o al menos, que el pijama se arrugase, pero no, era perfecta hasta cuando una persona inesperada llegaba a su casa a las diez de la noche. '_Sheriff, mi paciencia tiene un límite y parece que le gusta jugar con él.'_ – La voz de Regina la sacó de sus pensamientos y su sonrisa se hizo más evidente pues la morena había acertado. Jugar con los nervios de la alcaldesa era una de sus actividades favoritas, aunque solía ser peligroso.

Sin esconder la sonrisa, llegó hasta donde se encontraba Regina y comenzó a coger vasos. Un olor a vainilla llegó hasta ella e instintivamente, se giró para ver de donde procedía. Era Regina. _'¿Algo divertido, Swan?'_ – La alcaldesa estaba a punto de perder los nervios, pero las palabras estaban fuera de la boca de Emma antes de que pudiera hacer nada. _'Así que, apasionada.'_ – Acompañó sus palabras con un guiño dándose cuenta de que había invadido el espacio personal de Regina, pero esta no parecía tener intención de apartarla.

'_¡Tarta de manzana!'_ – El grito de Henry hizo que las dos volviesen a la realidad y dejasen el juego de miradas. Emma entonces fue consciente de lo que había hecho y rezó para que Regina no la tirase de su casa. Obviamente bajo otras circunstancias, la alcaldesa lo habría hecho, pero ver a Henry tan contento merecía la pena. _'Ese es el postre, cariño. Habrá de sobra para los tres.'_ – Regina se dio cuenta de que había incluido a Emma, pese a que su presencia le molestara. _¿Por qué lo he hecho?_, pensó.

Mientras Henry se sentaba listo para terminar lo antes posible de cenar y llegar al postre, Regina volvió a dirigirle una mirada asesina a Emma. Si fuese otra persona, la rubia juraría que la alcaldesa disfrutaba tanto como ella de la tensión que creaban. '_Te aconsejo que te guardes tus comentarios infantiles durante la cena. No me gustaría tener que hacerte callar, Swan.' _– Con esas palabras, Regina fue hacia la mesa para unirse a su hijo. Emma, sin embargo, continuaba analizando las palabras de la morena. _No estaría mal comprobar si las técnicas de Regina Mills para hacerme callar funcionan_, pensó mientras se unía a la cena.


	2. Daydreaming

**A/N:** Buenas :) Este capítulo no es como tenía planeado, pero era demasiado pronto para que Swan Queen pasara. En el próximo no seré tan mala. Espero que os guste. Los comentarios son siempre agradecidos ;)

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes y_ blablabla_.

* * *

**Teléfono desconectado**

Estaba medio dormida, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche pensando en la cena con Regina. Se había regalado un desayuno en Granny's sabiendo que se iba a pasar todo el día haciendo papeleo, y con suerte, sin ver a Regina. Las intenciones de la alcaldesa nunca habían sido aguas claras para ella, pero ahora estaba más confusa que nunca, era imposible que hubiese interpretado mal todas las señales. Si algún talento tenía, era el de reconocer cuando alguien tenía interés en ella, aunque esta vez se tratase de una mujer, no era la primera.

Su alarma se habían disparado en el momento en el que Regina le había dejado quedarse a cenar. Eso de ser civilizada no le iba mucho a la alcaldesa, saltaba a la primera, aunque había que reconocer que cuando Henry estaba presente se controlaba más. Luego estaba la frasecita, esas palabras que le habían dado esperanzas a la rubia de que pasase algo, aunque le avergonzase admitirlo, la estirada de la alcaldesa era alguna que otra vez la protagonista de sus fantasías. Por lo demás, la cena había trascurrido con normalidad, exceptuando algún que otro comentario ofensivo seguido de un querida sarcástico y acompañado de una sonrisa de superioridad haciendo que Emma tuviese que suprimir las ganas de arrastrarla del pelo por el suelo delante de su hijo.

El problema, por llamarlo de alguna forma, llegó a la misma vez que el postre. Emma era consciente de que si quería poner a prueba los límites de la alcaldesa, tendría que actuar rápido y cuando Henry se fuese a dormir. Estaba tan nerviosa mientras se terminaba su porción de tarta que no se había dado cuenta de la pregunta que había repetido varias veces la morena. Al bajar de las nubes, casi se atraganta. Por poco muere por falta de aire en la mansión Mills y no precisamente por las ideas que tenía en mente. _Emma, se te da de fábula eso de ser sexy_. Ni falta hace decir que Regina no se movió a salvarla haciéndole el boca a boca como habría pasado en su fantasía. Después de ese percance y de que Henry se fuese a dormir, Regina le había cerrado la puerta en las narices. Tal cual. Había bajado las escaleras, la había acompañado hasta la puerta y sin siquiera decir buenas noches, le había sacado fuera de su casa. _'Espero que no piense conducir hasta su casa, Sheriff. Mi licor de manzana es más fuerte de lo que parece.'_ – Esas fueron las palabras de la morena antes de cerrar la puerta, tirando por tierra todas las esperanzas de una Emma fantasiosa que había aprovechado la corta ausencia de esta para comprobar que llevaba ropa interior a juego.

Recordar la noche anterior no había sido su plan cuando decidió desayunar en Granny's, y esto solo había hecho que tuviese menos ganas de empezar el día, si es que era posible. Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

'_Em, Estirada Mills te llama.'_ – Ruby se había acercado a la mesa donde Emma estaba sentada terminando su desayuno para tres personas y le extendía su móvil. Por su expresión se podía intuir que algo no iba bien. – _'¿Qué has hecho esta vez?'_ – Sin hacer esperar más a la alcaldesa al otro lado de la línea y dirigiendo una mirada de resignación a su amiga, la joven Sheriff contestó al teléfono, solo para oír a una alcaldesa bastante enfadada. _'Sherrif Swan, espero que tenga una buena excusa para mantener su móvil apagado en horas de servicio. Dentro de cinco minutos la quiero en la puerta de mi casa.'_ – Genial, ahora tenía sueño y le pitaba un oído. _A esta señora lo que le hace falta es un buen polvo,_ pensó.

* * *

Odiaba tener que contar con la rubia para tratar temas de su hijo, pero parecía que Henry no se lo iba a poner fácil. La cena de ayer no había sido suficiente para él, quería que Emma le acompañase a la parada del autobús, lo cual ya era imposible dado que se había negado a levantarse de la cama a no ser que llegase su _verdadera madre_, eso había dicho, y el autobús ya se había ido sin Henry dentro.

El tiempo que Regina había tardado en ceder junto con el teléfono apagado de la Sheriff, que no era una gran sorpresa, habían hecho que Henry fuese a llegar tarde a clase. Para cuando Emma llegó, a la alcaldesa le faltaba poco para empezar a tirarse de los pelos. El sonido de motor quemado que hacía el trasto de Emma, porque eso no se podía llamar coche, avisaba de que iba a llegar a dos manzanas de distancia, y antes de que la Sheriff llegase a la puerta, el pequeño Henry ya había salido corriendo para subirse al escarabajo.

Los segundos que Emma tardó en volver a dirigir su mirada hacia la morena fueron suficientes para encontrar la entrada vacía y la puerta de la casa cerrada. Esa tarde tendría una conversación con _Miss Estirada_, que le cerrasen la puerta en las narices dos veces en menos de 24 horas no le hacía ninguna gracia.


	3. Surprise Bitch

**A/N:** Hola :) Ya queda menos para Swan Queen. Espero que no me matéis con el final de este capítulo. Gracias por comentar y espero que os guste ;)

**Disclaminer:** No me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni la serie, ni siquiera mi imaginación.

* * *

**Solo tienes que pedirlo, querida**

Camisa blanca. Falda gris. Tacones negros. Pintalabios rojo. Antes de salir de su casa, la alcaldesa se había detenido en el espejo más de lo normal. Estaba de los nervios, como de costumbre. El pequeño problema con su hijo le había obligado a reorganizar su agenda por completo. Las tostadas se le habían quemado y poco le había faltado para hacerse una carrera en las medias con las prisas. Ya daba igual lo que hiciese, la rubia siempre se las arreglaba para ser un inconveniente. No sabía si esa mañana estaba más enfadada por eso o por el hecho de que a pesar de todas las oportunidades que había tenido de deshacerse de ella, nunca lo había hecho. Que no tuviese pleno control sobre sus poderes en Storybrooke no era excusa alguna. Sabía que si Emma desaparecía de repente alimentaría las ideas, no muy lejanas de la realidad, que Henry tenía, y no se iba a arriesgar a eso. Aún así, tenía la sensación de que había algo más, pero no estaba segura de querer conocer lo que era.

Con la cabeza hecha un lío llena de Emma Swan, Regina salió de su casa esperando no volver a cruzarse con ella durante el resto de día.

* * *

El universo se había puesto en su contra, se había empeñado en demostrarle que el día podía ir mucho peor. La incompetente de su secretaría le había perdido varios documentos pertenecientes al señor Gold y lo había tenido durante varias horas en su oficina molestando. Lo que le faltaba, ese hombre nunca traía nada bueno, y que lo pensase ella ya era decir. Después de que por fin saliese de su despacho había podido tener un poco de paz, la cual no había durado demasiado pues la rubia se había presentando en su casa seguramente con el único fin de molestarla.

'_Señora Mills, la Sheriff continúa en la puerta.'_ – Además de maleducada e impertinente, la rubia no sabía aceptar un no por respuesta. Llevaba media hora intentando que le dejase entrar en su despacho. Hacía que la sangre le hirviese. _'Digale a la señorita Swan que o abandona ahora mismo mi casa o me veré forzada a llamar a la policía.'_ – Con una sonrisa le señalo la puerta a su secretaria. _'Oh, y no acepto un no por respuesta.'_ – Lo próximo que escuchó fue a una rubia malhumorada saliendo de su casa dando un portazo. Tras unos minutos, la pantalla de su móvil se iluminó.

**Tonta Swan:** _Regina, a estas alturas deberías saber que yo soy la policía. Voy a recoger a Henry, tenemos merienda en Granny's._

Al leer el mensaje se arrepintió de no haber dejado entrar a la Sheriff, ahora poco podía hacer para evitar que su hijo pasase más tiempo con la rubia. _Hoy es un día perfecto_, se lamentó. Dejo que pasaran unos minutos antes de contestar.

**Estirada Mills:** _Esa_ _elección fue un fraude. Intenta no matar a mi hijo._

Parecía que esa tarde iba a volver a estar sola.

* * *

Fuera de la casa de Regina, la calle estaba casi a oscuras, la pequeña merienda en Granny's se le había escapado de las manos y prácticamente ya era la hora en la que Henry se solía ir a la cama. Para su sorpresa, no había recibido ninguna llamada de la alcaldesa, tal vez después de lo de esa mañana no tenía ganas de volver a pelearse con ella. Difícil de creer. _Sigue soñando Swan_.

Desde que había recogido al pequeño del colegio, no había parado de hablar, le había contado su día con pelos y señales, y ahora estaba abordando de nuevo el tema de la _Operación Cobra_, todo el secretismo que Henry se empeñaba en mantener hacía de la situación una experiencia muy divertida. _'Emma, Emma'_ – Una pequeña mano tiraba de la americana roja que siempre llevaba. _'¿Qué pasa, chico?'_ – Al parecer, Henry acababa de acordarse de una información ultra secreta que su profesora le había confesado esa mañana en la escuela y había decidido que Emma era la adecuada para acompañarlo en su expedición. _'Claro que sí, alguien tendrá que protegerte.'_ – Los ojos de Henry se iluminaron y salto a darle un beso a su madre, para luego más tarde susurrar – _'Nadie mejor que la futura salvadora.'_ – Ante esto, Emma no dijo nada, alimentar las fantasías del pequeño no era algo que disfrutase haciendo, pero ya había podido comprobar que intentar acabar con su imaginación no era una opción viable, otra situación como la de la mina y Regina Mills la echaría de la vida de su hijo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los primeros escalones de la entrada de la mansión le recordaron que tenía que solventar unos cuantos problemas con la alcaldesa. Todavía se acordaba de los botones de más desabrochados de la camisa de la morena por la mañana, estos le habían logrado mantener desconcentrada durante más de una hora. Estaba segura de que si alguna vez viese a la alcaldesa desnuda sufriría un ataque al corazón. _Como si eso fuese a pasar_, rió un poco preocupada por su propia salud mental.

A la segunda vez que tocó al timbre y no obtuvo respuesta, el pequeño sacó de detrás de una de las macetas una llave plateada. Era un sitio demasiado obvio para esconder una llave si quería que la gente no la encontrase._ Su creencia de superioridad roza la estupidez_, pensó. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos, el sueño le estaba ganando la batalla a Henry y se iba a quedar dormido de un momento a otro. _'Sube a tu habitación y descansa pequeño. Yo le daré explicaciones a tu madre.'_ – Dándole un beso y un abrazo de buenas noches, el niño subió las escaleras de la mano de Emma y rápidamente se metió en su cuarto, todavía tenía un rato para jugar con sus dinosaurios y no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

No se oía nada en la casa, excepto un leve _grrr_ que provenía de la habitación del pequeño de vez en cuando. Pensó en irse y no buscar a Regina, pero sabía que eso solo le causaría más problemas y no estaba dispuesta a darle más razones para que no confiara en ella, bastante con las que la alcaldesa se inventaba. Las luces del salón estaban encendidas, pero en la primera planta no había ni rastro de la morena. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando comprendió que la alcaldesa debía estar en su habitación. No sabía si su mala suerte era más grande que la casa, o si esto era una señal para que hablase con Regina. Hablar. Algo que no le gustaba, y menos con la alcaldesa mirándola y juzgando, como si ella fuese mejor. A pesar de esto, que uno de los pasatiempos de Regina fuese ponerla en ridículo no le preocupaba tanto como el hecho de que en los últimos días, su mente le había estado jugando malas pasadas. Nunca podía salir de su casa sin ropa interior de recambio.

_Vamos Emma, tú puedes._ Darse ánimos a sí misma no estaba funcionando, pero la puerta medio abierta la invitaba a pasar. La habitación estaba oscura, la cama era casi igual de grande que su cuarto de Boston y la decoración contrastaba con el resto de la casa, aunque continuaba teniendo ese estilo impersonal y frío que tanto odiaba. Solo se filtraba la luz por debajo de la puerta del baño y el agua de la ducha se oía correr. _Genial, tienes el don de la oportunidad, Swan_. Encontrar desnuda a Regina en la ducha no era algo en lo que no hubiese pensado, pero no le iba a dar esa satisfacción de descubrirlo a la morena, así que continuó con su inspección.

Sobre la mesa de noche, supuso que esa sería la de Regina, solo había una foto. Henry sonreía a la cámara subido a los brazos de su madre que lo miraba con una sonrisa, nada lejos de la realidad, Henry sin duda alguna era el verdadero amor de la morena. La habitación ayudaba poco a descubrir a la alcaldesa, parecía que fuese una habitación de invitados. Cada vez comprendía menos el interés que había comenzado a desarrollar por la morena, no era que no fuese atractiva, _Estirada Mills_ era una de las mujeres más misteriosas e insoportables que había conocido, pero en las otras ocasiones, no había tenido dificultades para llevarlas a la cama. Esta vez, su orgullo no estaba dispuesto a sucumbir a una morena que se alegraría por tener poder sobre ella, y que posiblemente le denunciase por acoso sexual, algo que no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el agua de la ducha había dejado de correr. _'Si me querías ver desnuda solo tenías que pedirlo, querida.'_ – Emma se giró justo a tiempo para ver como la morena dejaba caer al suelo la toalla que cubría su cuerpo. Esto tampoco estaba dentro de sus planes.


End file.
